


Beg For Me

by planetundersiege



Series: Kinktober 2018 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, Kinktober 2018, Kissing, M/M, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, SHEITH - Freeform, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-14 20:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16048187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Kinktober 2018: Day 2: Begging.Keith begs Shiro for more.





	Beg For Me

Keith moaned as he was lying on the floor, Shiro’s foot placed on his back, pinning him down. Both were naked, and the older man had a huge smirk on his face and a hunger in his eyes as he licked his lips.

He was painfully hard, and so was Keith, precum was leaking from his dick, and he wanted to be filled to the brink by Shiro’s massive length before being violently pounded. Just thinking about it made Keith even more painfully hard than before.

As he gasped, he whispered.

“Shiro, please…”

The man was begging, the tension becoming to much, and at the sound of that, Shiro kneeled down, his foot still on Keith.

“Please what? Beg for it, or you won’t get it. I need to know what you want me to do, I can’t know it myself, can I?”

He pressed down harder, and the man moaned.

“Please just, fuck me. I want your dick deeply buried inside me. I beg you.”

He smiled.

“Say that again, but louder. And more descriptive. You don’t want me to do it wrong, do you?”

Shiro let his hand glide down Keith’s back before finding his entrance, touching around it.

“Please Shiro, put your fingers in me. Stretch me and then put your big dick inside and fuck me senseless, fuck me so I die of exhaustion.”

Shiro grinned, sliding a first finger inside of Keith’s ass, moving it around as he tried to hit his sweet spots. Every single movement caused the man to scream out in pleasure, so much so that the loud screams probably could be heard all over the castle of lions. But right now Keith didn’t care, all he cared about way begging Shiro to make him feel great, along with the pleasure building up.

“Oh Shiro, please do it harder. I need it…”

The man continued to smirk, this would be an interesting night.

“Of course, I’m gonna make you cum so hard.”


End file.
